Happy Valentine's Day Darling
by LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken
Summary: Brett and Lucy talk about Valentine's Day. Sorry about horrible summary. Slight smutt towards end.


**A/N: Alright so I really wanted to do a Valentine's Day fic for these two… but they weren't working out. I can't write a really sappy cliché story. So, I'm doing a fic about Valentine's Day, but in the story it's like November. **

**In the story they are like 16. Sorry, feel the need to put that at the beginning of every story, because they're always different ages. **

**So, yeah enjoy. **

"Sooo…" Lucy trailed off. We were sitting on my bed, my parents thankfully gone for the weekend. Where? I have no idea, all I care about is a weekend alone with my chick. It was Saturday night, and we had already found a way to make almost every room in a house _a lot_ less holy then it was yesterday.

Lucy's head was on my chest and I had one arm around her waist and the other rubbing circles on the inside of her thigh. Her hair was in knots down her back and was the literal definition of sex hair. Not that I minded, I liked marking my territory. Like those hickeys across her chest…

I kissed the top of her head and turned my head down to face her.

"What's up, baby?"

"Well," she started again. "A very, very, _very_ special day is coming up soon." I smiled at me, excitement clear in her eyes. I looked at her in confusion and watched her face fall in a disappointed pout.

Crap! Did I forget her birthday? No, that was months ago. Our anniversary? Nope, that was a couple weeks ago. God, what the hell was she talking about?

"Brett did you forget?" she asked crushed. If I answer this question wrong, it's going to be a very long no-hot-sex-for-Brett weekend.

"Of course not, Baby." I told her sweetly, kissing her lips chastely and giving her a reassuring smile.

"Really?" she asked, giving me a disbelieving look. She sat up, pulling the sheet up to cover her chest. Damn her. "Then what is it?"

"Well I _would_ tell you, Luce." I said sitting up as well.

"Uh Huh." She replied skeptically. Her eyes narrowed and her lips formed a pout that temporally distracted my mind from our conversation.

"I would. But I just love hearing your beautiful voice so much, that I want to hear you say it." I smiled and prayed to god that would work.

It did.

Her eyes lit up and she squealed my leaning forward and kissing me hungrily. "Oh Brett! I love you!" She kissed me again and pulled away before I could go any further. Tease.

"Anyway…" she smiled slyly, obviously happy with herself. "A very special day is coming up soon…" she said, her smile covering half her face. She started squealing again and bouncing up and down on the bed. She better spit it out before I grab her and turn those squeals into screams and moans.

"And that day is?" I urged, moving the sheet so she couldn't see the hard-on her bouncing was causing. She paused slightly and giggled before grabbing my hand in hers and squeezing my fingers.

"Valentine's Day!" she half screamed, half squeaked. I had no idea a human being could make a sound so high pitched.

Was she serious?

"Baby, its November. Thanksgiving hasn't even happened yet. We've got a few months before Valentine's Day." I told her smoothly, kissing her temple. Of course my girlfriend would be freaking out over something that was months away.

"But Brett! Valentine's Day is the most important holiday for a couple!" she insisted. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her cheek. She turned towards me and gave her best sad eyes and pout. No matter how many times I have to see that look it will always make my heart melt.

"I know it is baby, and I love you." Her lips turned up a little at my words. "But we have some time before Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, I guess." She looked slightly annoyed that she had been wrong. But she smiled slightly and poked my gorgeous abs.

C'mon I might not be a jerk, but I know when I have a hot body. I mean seriously, I'm ripped. And Lucy wonders I have girls all over me all the time. Pffttt, its pure insanity. She poked me again. What was up with her? She kept poking me, smiling at me strangely.

"Lucy, stop it." I grabbed her wrists and tried to dodge her little fingers as she squirmed out of my grasp.

"Well?" she pressed. I looked down at her, my eyebrows knitted together. What did she want now? We have been talking long enough, I was ready for round fourteen. Or was it fifteen? Hell I lost count at seven.

"What, baby?"

"What did you get me?" she asked expecting, poking me once again with the same nails I was dying for her to scratch down my back once again.

I rolled my eyes and kissed her cheek. "Luce, we just went over this. I didn't get you anything yet."

"You didn't get me anything?" she asked in shock. Her eyes huge, but there was a bit of anger and sadness mixed in with the shock. Oh lord, here we go.

"Yet, Lucy. I didn't get you anything _yet_." I responded smoothly.

"But Valentine's Day is so close Brett! I can' believe you would wait till the last minute!" she shouted, getting off of my lap and holding the sheet even tighter to her chest. Great.

"Lucy! Valentine's Day is months away, I'm not getting your gift from now. Christmas hasn't even happened yet." I shook my head. Why do I even put up with this? Lucy is a delusional, crazy, loud, dramatic, sensitive, insecure bitch. All we ever do is get into fights like this, where no matter what I say- it's the wrong answer. Why are we still together?

_Because you love her._ I sighed, yeah I do love her. As hard as it is to believe, I really, truly love her. She's everything I need, and I feel incomplete without her. When she gets like this, I can't remember why we we're even together in the first place. But I have lost Lucy before, and I never ever want to relive that.

"Okay, okay." she said, leaning against the headboard. "So…" Jesus Christ here we go again. I sighed and tried to reply calmly.

"Yes, Lucy?"

"What did you get me for Christmas?" she looked at me hopefully.

"Lucy!"

"I'm sorry!" she pouted and looked away. Her arms were crossed her chest, letting the sheet slide down just enough to see the tops of her breasts.

I wanted her. No, I _needed_ her. The proof was in my erection. I grabbed her and pinned her under me, kissing her mouth eagerly. She squealed into the kiss and put her hands in my hair, tugging slightly. Damn, that's hot.

I bent my head down and started nibbling on the crook of her neck, smirking when she gasped. I licked, sucked, kissed, and bit every inch I get reach. Her ears, neck, and collarbone all covered in wet purple blotches.

My hands grabbed her hips, and my fingers squeezed the bone, guaranteeing bruises tomorrow. My lips went lower and licked the valley between her breasts, the moan from her chest vibrating on my lips. I moved to her right breast and kissed her lightly, teasing her.

"Mmmm Brett, please." She moaned, gripping the sheets at her side.

"Please what, baby?" I smirked up at her.

"Stop teasing me, _Bretttt_." She moaned, arching her back, pushing her breasts towards my mouth. I smirked at her before squeezing her breasts in my palms. "_Brett_, I need you." She leaned her hips into mine and a moan escaped my own lips.

She smirked up at me and pushed her hips into mine again and again. I growled and latched my lips around her hardened nipple. I kissed both her breasts until they were both purple and covered in hickeys.

I kissed down her tan, toned stomach until I got to her hips. I nibbled on the left bone and licked my way across to the other. I kissed lower until I level with her warmth. I pushed one finger into her and kissed the inside of her thigh. She moaned under me and tossed her head side to side and arched her back up. I entered another finger into her and moved to her other thigh.

Lucy was complicated. She was crazy, insane, and demanding. But on the inside I knew there was an insecure, emotional, sensitive girl that needed attention. I loved her more than words can say.

Though we fought and at times I wondered why the hell I was still with her, I knew I would always love her.

I entered her and kissed her soundly on the mouth. I knew I would never feel like this with anyone else.

She was mine and I was hers.

And that's the way it would always be.

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day Darlings!**

**Review!**

**-LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken**


End file.
